In seiner Schuld
by xtin
Summary: Wenn ein Pater Komödien spielt...Pater Anderson rettete einer Bediensteten des Vatikans das Leben. Im Gegenzug verlangt er,sich um ihr persönliches Seelenheil kümmern zu dürfen.
1. Chapter 1

In seiner Schuld

„Nein, nein…", mit den Händen hinter den Rücken verschränkt schritt Pater Anderson in seinem Zimmer umher. Er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, „Nein!".  
Rastlos blieb er vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und stützte auf dessen Platte seine Hände ab. Er musste erstmal zur Ruhe kommen, um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Das alles was sicher nur eine Verirrung. Er nahm seine Brille ab und strich sich müde durch die Augen. Dann, er hielt kurz inne, knurrte er plötzlich wütend auf und haute mit seiner Faust auf die Platte. „Verdammt nochmal!"  
Mit einer groben Handbewegung befanden sich jegliche Gegenstände auf dem Boden.  
„Nein verdammt!"

Widerwillig stieg sie in den Bus, jede Faser ihres Körpers sträubte sich gegen dieses Treffen und dennoch, sie musste hin. Mit brummiger Miene ließ sie sich auf einem Sitz nieder und dachte sogleich an den Tag an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, sehr unglücklich kennengelernt hatten…

Damals hatte sie noch nicht allzu lange für den Vatikan gearbeitet, ein, zwei Monate vielleicht. Eingestellt wurde sie, um die finanzielle Lage des Vatikans, die wirklich alles andere als rosig aussah, durch Sparkonzepte und derart anderes aufzubessern. Sie wäre nicht eine der besten, wenn sie nicht schon nach kurzer Zeit gemerkt hätte, dass es beim Vatikan nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Trotz der finanziellen Misere gingen Unmengen an Geld verloren, nur niemand wusste genau wohin. Nichts gab Anhalt darauf, was denn der genaue Verwendungszweck war. Durch eine nicht ganz legale Recherche war sie dann auf die geheime Organisation Iscariot 13 gestoßen. Iscariot – so hatte sie erfahren- diente zum Schutz der Katholiken und führte einen unerbittlichen Kampf gegen das Böse. Was der Vatikan unter dem Bösen verstand, dachte sie damals genau zu wissen: Heiden, Sünder und vor allem Protestanten! Da sie schon immer feste Vorurteile besaß, vermutete sie allerlei – und dies nicht zu Gunsten des Vatikans. So kam es, dass sie eines Tages von einem „Auftrag" Iscariots Wind bekam und da sie von Natur aus neugierig war, beschloss sie das ganze Geheimnis um Iscariot zu lüften. Mit dem Hintergedanken ihre Stelle zu verlieren, aber immerhin einen Ring von fanatischen Möchtegern Katholiken aufzudecken, begab sie sich auf den Weg zum besagten Ort, wo der Auftrag ausgeführt werden sollte.  
Leider traf sie nicht die gewünschte Kulisse wie zunächst vermutet, sondern ein Intermezzo und ihren ersten und letzten Vampiren. Der sie wohl auch jede Grausamkeit der Welt hätte spüren lassen, wäre nicht Pater Anderson in letzter Sekunde gekommen und hätte sie vor Tod und Schande gerettet. Sie verspürte aber nicht mal allzu große Dankbarkeit dem Pater gegenüber, schließlich musste sie jetzt ihr Leben lang unter dem Vatikan arbeiten, andernfalls – so hatte man ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht- würde sie als Opferlamm fungieren, da sie sonst die Geheimhaltung der Iscariot gefährde. Dennoch hatte sie ungewollt eine Welt gesehen, die ihr ganzes Verständnis von Gut und Böse, von Gerechtigkeit und Humanität zerstört hatte. Die Welt war für sie nur noch eine andere Form der Hölle. Sie seufzte. Der Tag hatte ihr ganzes Leben verändert, und das gänzlich negativ.  
Ihre Abneigung gegen Anderson beruhte aber auch auf jenen Tag, denn zwar hatte er sie gerettet, aber nie würde sie vergessen können, wie herablassend er sie behandelt hatte. Dass er auch sie bestimmt getötet hätte, wenn sie nicht dieses blöde Silberkreuz, eins Willkommensgeschenk des Vatikans, um den Hals getragen hätte. Er verachtete sie und lebte seine superiore Position ihr gegenüber bei jeder Gelegenheit aus. Sie war wie seine Dienerin, sein Untertan. Nicht legitimiert, ihm – die stärkste Waffe des Vatikans- zu widersprechen, noch in der Lage, sein Handeln und sein Wesen zu verurteilen. Sie war seine Untergebene, nicht nur dienstlich, sondern auch menschlich. Sie hatte sich noch nie gut unterordnen können und gerade im Vatikan gab es eine strikte Hierarchie, die allein schon aufgrund des Konservatismus unumstößlich war. Sie hasste ihre derzeitige Position, hasste sein arrogantes und scheinheiliges Verhalten ihr gegenüber. Und dennoch, sie stand in seiner Schuld. Und das würde er ihr immer wieder vor Augen führen.

„Patres.", sie hatten sich nach der Andacht in einer Parkanlage nahe dem Waisenhaus, welches Pater Anderson betreute, verabredet.  
„Fräulein.", sie versuchte möglichst gleichgültig und ruhig zu schauen. Doch schon allein durch sein scheinheiliges Getue kochte ihr Blut.  
„Nun, worum geht`s?", sie blieb monoton.  
„Sieh, wie dieses Jahr die Kirschen blühen, es wird einen wundervollen Sommer geben.", seine freundliche Miene konnte nicht überspielen, wer und was er war. Ein Killer.  
„Sie haben mich doch nicht hierher bestellt, um mit mir über das Wetter zu reden?", gab sie gereizt zurück.  
„Na, sei doch nicht immer so ungeduldig."  
„Machen Sie es kurz!"  
Er lächelte amüsiert. Überlegen, das glaubte er zu sein.  
„Nun gut, du wirst dich sicher noch an den Tag erinnern, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, nicht?"  
„Wie könnte ich…", es war nur noch ein Schnauben.  
„Du scheinst dich zu erinnern. Weißt du auch noch, was du mir damals gesagt hast? Weinend und schluchzend?"  
Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und schwieg.  
„Dass du in meiner Schuld stehst, richtig. Ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dass du dem nachkommst. Ich will, dass du am Mittwochabend zu mir kommst. Ich will das du rein kommst, vollkommen rein und unschuldig, so wie vor deiner eigenen Hochzeit."  
„Ich soll was?"  
„Du kleidest dich immer noch wie eine Hure"  
„Also.."  
„So kommst du mir nicht ins Haus, verstanden? Bis in drei Tagen, bis dahin schütze dich der Allmächte Vater!", und damit drehte er sich um und verschwand den langen Weg der Allee entlanggehend. Zurück ließ er eine empörte, aber zugleich auch verwirrte Frau.  
„Dieses verdammte Arschloch, ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn!"

Es war Mittwoch. Unschlüssig lag sie in der Badewanne. Was hatte dieser gottverdammte Pater nur mir ihr vor? Schuld begleichen – tzz! Das sie nicht lache. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, was er darunter verstand. Exorzismus – grausamer, folterähnlicher und vor allem sinnloser Exorzismus. Das Böse aus ihr treiben. Pah! Ihr wurde schlecht. Diesem Psychopathen war alles zuzutrauen. Er wollte sie in Wahrheit eh nur wieder demütigen, so wie er es immer tat. ~ Du kleidest dich immer noch wie eine Hure~ - dieser Bastard! Am liebsten würde sie ihm mal so richtig die Meinung sagen, aber er hatte recht, er hatte noch einen Gut bei ihr. Einen wohlbemerkt. Mit dem heutigen Treffen würde sie diese Schuld loswerden und dann – das schwor sie sich- war Schluss mit der Demut. Sie spielte nicht länger die untergebene Schülerin, nie wieder. Sie hatte ihre Position im Vatikan durch ihre erfolgreichen Sparmaßnahmen so verbessert, dass sie sogar beim Papst hoch im Konkurs stand. Sie hatte das Prestige erreicht, indem sie auch so eine Größe wie Pater Anderson die Stirn bieten durfte. Sie würde die konservative Hierarchie brechen und den verfluchten Pater seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zeigen, unter ihr! Er sollte von nun an zu ihren Füßen liegen.  
Mit einem wütenden Grunzer richtete sie sich auf. Nur vorher musste sie die kranken Fantasien dieses Paters aushalten. Sie fragte sich nur was es diesmal sein wird, 100 Ave Marias, zwei Wochen fasten oder wurde ihr doch der Teufel ausgetrieben?! Sie war auf alles gefasst.

Sie klopfte einmal und trat in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum.  
„Pater?", fragte sie schüchtern. Sie war noch nie in seinen Privatgemächern gewesen.  
„Komm rein Kind", war die freundliche Begrüßung. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
Misstrauisch blickte sie sich um, keinerlei Folterinstrumente, noch diverse Weihutensilien. Der Exorzismus fiel eventuell aus. Sie atmete auf.  
„Hinsetzen", befahl ihr aber sogleich Anderson und deute mit einem Nicken auf seinen Betschemel. Sie kniete nieder, „Also doch um Vergebung beten…"  
In Gedanken verdrehte sie die Augen. Anderson trat aus einer dunklen Ecke seines Zimmers hervor.  
„Wunderbar, du hast dein unzüchtiges Aussehen abgelegt, meine Tochter, heute wird ein entscheidender Tag für dich sein…"  
„Ja für dich auch, du Bastard", entgegnete sie gedanklich.  
„… du weißt sicher, dass mir als Priester stets das Seelenheil meiner Gemeindemitglieder am Herzen liegt, dass ich ihnen dabei helfe niemals vom rechten Weg abzukommen und daran appelliere, stets im Einklang mit Gott zu leben. Daher…"  
„Was beten wir denn heute?", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. Sie konnte sein Gesabbel nicht länger ertragen. Pater Anderson zog eine Braune hoch, leicht zornig, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.  
„Sei still und hör mir zu, es ist wichtig was ich dir zu sagen habe!"  
„Das kann ich mir denken…", kommentierte sie in Gedanken.  
„Mein höchstes Bestreben zielt darauf ab, meine Gemeinde auf den rechten Weg zu führen, so auch dich. Wenn auch für dich der Weg besonders steinig und voll Prüfungen Gottes war, so will ich dich daran erinnern, dass nur Gott ermächtig dazu ist….", ab diesen Teil des Monologes schaltete sie ab und schaute sich stattdessen in seinem Zimmer um. Er stand vor seinem Schreibtisch, der mit einem Wust von Papier begraben zu sein schien, daneben ein langes Bücherregal mit allerlei Literatur. Hinter ihr musste das Bett stehen, wahrscheinlich ein Ort der absoluten Keuschheit. Sie musste grinsen. Seitdem sie ihn kannte, wusste sie, dass Askese auch Vorteile haben konnte.  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
„Ja Pater…", ertappt wandte sie ihren Blick gen Boden und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Gut, dann wiederhole, was ist Gottes oberstes Gebot?"  
„Äh… Vater und Mutter ehren..?", in der Hoffnung er meinte im entferntesten Sinne die zehn Gebote. Pater Anderson näherte sich ihr kopfschüttelnd, „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, hm?"  
Sie erwartete ein Donnerwetter, das sich gewaschen hatte. Doch Anderson schien sie nicht schelten zu wollen, im Gegenteil, er fuhr im Plauderton fort.  
„War ja auch nicht so wichtig, aber jetzt- hörst du- jetzt musst du zuhören?"  
„Ja Pater", antwortete sie ehrfürchtig. Und schaute wieder zu Boden.  
„Damals, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, weißt du, was dann mit dir passiert wäre, wenn dich einer dieser gottlosen Ghouls erwischt hätte?"  
„Ja Pater, ich wäre ebenfalls zu einem mutiert."  
„Richtig und weißt du auch, was ein Ghoul ist?"  
„Ja, eine Marionette eines Vampires, gottlos und verdammt streift ein Ghoul umher, um blind die Befehle seines Herrn zu befolgen, es gelüstet ihn nach Blut und Fleisch. Er ist ein Monster und entehrt die von Gott erschaffene Welt, ergo hat er kein Recht zu leben, denn seine Seele ist auf immer verloren!"  
„Richtig", Anderson nickte, „Gut. Und weißt du, was ein Gläubiger mit einem Ghoul machen sollte?"  
„Ja Pater, er sollte ihn töten und ihn von seinem Leid erlösen, denn er ist kein Mensch mehr."  
„Wieder richtig, weißt du aber auch was passiert, wenn man einem Vampir zum Opfer fällt, hm?"  
„Ja Pater, man wird zu seinem Diener, man wird zu seinem Ghoul. Der Vampir saugt einem das Blut aus und man verliert seine Seele. Er wird zum Herr über die Sinne und zum alleinigen Meister über sie.", sie schaute auf und sah, dass er die Ärmel seines Priesterhemds hochgekrempelt hatte, er sah das erste Mal in ihren Augen unverschämt gut aus, dieses kecke Lächeln auf den Lippen… das war ihr nicht geheuer. Schnell schaute sie wieder zu Boden, in der Hoffnung das Gespräch würde bald ein Ende finden.  
„Fast richtig. Was… wie steht es um Opfer, die beim Biss noch rein und unangetastet waren? Weißt du das auch?"  
„Äh… wie meinen Sie..?"  
„Wird eine jungfräuliche Person von einem Vampir attackiert, dann wird die besagte Person nicht zum Ghoul, sondern zum Ebenbild dieser missratenen Kreatur, ergo ebenfalls zum Vampir. Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass das für jeden gottesfürchtigen Christen die undenkbarste Schmach wäre, nämlich zu einem Vampir deformiert zu werden, nicht? Denn in diesem Fall ist man de facto auf immer verloren. Man ist seelenlos, unsterblich und von da ab bestimmt ein Verdammter zu sein, ein Dämon. Gottes Augen unwürdig. Das Paradise wird einem auf immer verwehrt bleiben, trotz das man einst ein guter Christenmensch war, verstehst du das Kind?"  
„Ja Pater.", aber interessieren tat es sie nicht. So eine Belehrung hatte sie schon zu hundertfach gehört. Sie verstand nicht, warum er auf eine so genaue Definition bestand.  
„Gut so, dann kannst du dir ja jetzt sicher denken, dass es meine Aufgabe als Werkzeug Gottes ist, dies so gut wie es in meiner Macht steht, zu verhindern, ja?"  
„Gewiss Pater und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie dieser Aufgabe voll und ganz gerech.."  
„Shh.. genau das ist der Punkt. Ich kämpfe für jede Seele meiner Gemeinde, ausnahmslos. Notfalls auch mit unkonventionellen Mitteln, du siehst, in dieser schweren Zeit von Ketzerei sind sie notwendig, nicht?"  
„Oh mit Sicherheit, Pater!"  
„Dann wirst du auch verstehen können, dass ich es machen muss!"  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz"  
„Du wirst, keine Sorge, du wirst. Falte die Hände!"  
„Jawohl Pater" – „Und schließe deine Augen, bete!"  
Während sie eifrig betete schlich Pater Anderson zu seiner Schreibtischschublade und holte eine geweihte Binde hervor. Er schaute sie an, wie sie unschuldig kniete, nichtsahnend, brav, gehorsam… so verführerisch…  
„Was zum…?", erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, „W-was machen Sie da?"  
„Bete weiter!", befahl Anderson ihr hingegen barsch und wickelte ihre die Binde weiter um ihre Handgelenke.  
„Also doch noch Exorzismus", stöhne sie innerlich. Doch dann spürte sie, wie Anderson ihre eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, sie hörte auf zu beten. Im Raum wurde es plötzlich ganz still. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass du verstehst. Ich – als dein Beschützer- muss dich vor dem Fegefeuer retten. Es war kein Zufall, dass ich dich damals gerettet habe, Gott wollte es so. Dennoch – ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, was deiner armen Seele zugestoßen wäre, wenn ich zu spät gekommen wäre- kann ich es nicht zulassen, dass du der ständigen Gefahr ausgesetzt bist, eine Draculina zu werden. Es ist meine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass deine Seele in den Himmel kommt und da du nicht verheiratet bist oder es jemals warst, muss ich schnell handeln und dich gegen diese Gefahr immun machen. Es ist meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen…"  
„Sie- sie wollen mich vögeln?"

Mit weit geöffneten Augen wirbelte sie ihren Kopf herum.  
„Na na, überdenke deine Wortwahl! Ich rette dich vor der ewigen Verdammnis, das solltest du einsehen. Es ist der einzige Weg!"  
„Also das ist jawohl der Gipfel aller Dreistigkeit! Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dabei mitmachen werde?! Ich gehe!"  
Mit ihren verbundenen Händen stand sie empört auf und wollte zur Tür eilen, doch Anderson hatte sich schon vor sie gestellt.  
„Es gibt jetzt kein Zurück mehr, ich habe mich für diesen Weg entschieden und außerdem solltest du dich daran erinnern, dass du in meiner Schuld stehst. Du hast mir versprochen, alles zu tun, was ich von dir verlange, wenn ich dich nicht töte. Du hast mir blinden Gehorsam geschworen, weil ich dich gerettet habe, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Wie also kannst du mir meine Bitte, die wirklich nur zu deinem Besten ist, abschlagen?"  
Sie knurrte und wollte an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie am Oberarm fest.  
„Los, ausziehen!"  
„Niemals!"  
„Kind, du weißt, dass ich nicht gerade zimperlich mit Leuten umgehe, die mir nicht gehorchen wollen?!", er holte eins seiner Barionetten zum Vorschein. „Du hast die Wahl."  
Verärgert riss sie sich los. Das war doch jetzt alles ein schlechter Scherz oder? Das durfte nicht wahr sein, konnte es gar nicht. Pater Anderson glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass er sie so schützen konnte?  
„Ich warte.", vergnügt schritt Pater Anderson wieder in die dunkle Ecke seines Zimmers und setzte sich dort auf einen samtbezogenen Sessel, die Ärmel immer noch hochgekrempelt und seine Brille zurechtrückend. Sie hingehen wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und machte mit ihren verknoteten Handgelenken unbeholfen die Knöpfe ihres knielangen Rockes auf, dieser fiel raschelnd zu Boden.  
„Du kleines Biest, habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst keusch zu mir kommen? Unschuldig, stattdessen trittst du auf wie eine billige Hure. Zieh das auf der Stelle aus!"  
Gemeint waren ihre halterlosen Strümpfe, die sie sicher nicht mit der Absicht, ihn zu verführen, angezogen hatte. Einfach anstelle einer Stumpfhose. Sie war unglaublich wütend und wollte sich die Strümpfe schon regelrecht vom Körper reißen, als Anderson wieder dazwischen rief. „Langsam ausziehen! Du sollst die Sünde fühlen!"  
Mal wieder einer seiner Demütigungen, sie hatte es doch von Anfang an gewusst. Anderson war krank. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er wirklich, dass er sie so vor ewiger Verdammnis retten konnte. Sie atmete tief aus während sie ihre halterlosen Strümpfe langsam, wie eine zweite Haut, von ihren Beinen hinab zog. Dabei war das alles quatsch, sie war überhaupt keine Jungfrau mehr, immerhin war sie Anfang dreißig… an Realtitätsverlust schien der Patres auch noch zu leiden! Nein, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es sein Ernst war, vielleicht wollte er ihre Keuschheit, die sie nebenbei noch nie besessen hatte, auf die Probe stellen? Ja, er wollte schauen wie weit sie gehen würde… wollte er? Und falls nicht, musste sie dann wirklich mit ihm ins Bett?  
Momentan war sie einfach nur verwirrt, sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Anderson so weit gehen konnte. Vor allem, dass er wegen einer Seele, dazu noch ihre bescheidene, sein Zölibat brach. Was hatte er nur vor?  
Der letzte Strumpf fiel geräuschlos zu Boden.  
„Komm her!", befahl er weiter. Widerwillig schritt sie zu ihm über, blieb vor dem Sessel stehen. Sie sah so unschuldig aus, Anderson musste sich zusammenreißen.  
„Es wird keine Sünde sein… von Gott persönlich legimitiert… nur zu deinem Schutz, hörst du? Hab keine Zweifel, ich vollführe nur den Willen Gottes, dazu wird es dir noch gefallen… ja, es wird dir sehr gefallen, du musst mir nur vertrauen…", seine letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern ehe er aufstand und sie umkreiste. Er bugsierte sie vor seinen Schreibtisch und stellte sich hinter sie, er umfasste ihre Schultern.  
„Meine Tochter, ich will jetzt, dass du mucksmäuschen still bist, verstanden?"  
„Aber Pater, ich bin k…"  
„Verstanden?"  
„Ja…", dabei fing er an die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.  
„Aber nein…"  
„Shhh…_Siehe, schön bist du, meine Freundin. Siehe, du bist schön! Deine Augen leuchten wie Tauben hinter deinem Schleier hervor_.", während er ihr die Verse mit seiner tiefen, äußerst männlichen Stimme ins Ohr murmelte, knöpfte er den letzten ihrer Knöpfe auf. Er fuhr die Seiten ihres Körpers entlang. Sie spürte seinen heißen, regelmäßigen Atem an ihrem Ohr, ihr Herz begann in ihrer Brust wie wild an zu pochen. Sie war zu perplex, um sich zu wehren.  
„_Dein Haar ist wie eine Herde Ziegen, die vom Gebirge Gilead hüpfen.",_ er strich ihr Haar beiseite und küsste ihren Hals, „_Wie eine karmesinrote Schnur sind deine Lippen, und dein Mund ist lieblich. Wie eine Granatapfelscheibe schimmert deine Schläfe hinter deinem Schleier hervor_.", mit seiner Nasenspitze streichelte er ihre Wange und erkundete mit seinen warmen Händen ihren Körper, _„Dein Hals ist wie der Turm Davids, der rund gebaut ist. Tausend Schilde hängen daran, alles Schilde von Helden. Deine beiden Brüste sind wie zwei Kitze, Zwillinge der Gazelle, die in den Lilien weiden.",_ damit schob er ihren BH ein wenig hoch und entblößte ihre Brust. Äußerst langsam, aber alles andere als zaghaft begann er diese zu berühren, zu streicheln, zu liebkosen.  
„Pater, ich will das nicht!", wimmerte sie leise und versuchte seine Berührungen zu ignorieren. Aber er kümmerte sich nicht um sie und fuhr im Flüsterton weiter: „_Wenn der Tag verhaucht und die Schatten fliehen, will ich zum Myrrhenberg hingehen und zum Weihrauchhügel. Alles an dir ist schön, meine Freundin, und kein Makel ist an dir. Du hast mir das Herz geraubt, meine Schwester, meine Braut."  
_„Es reicht! Hör auf!", seinen heißen Atem nun über ihre Wangen spürend, wollte sie sich seiner Umarmung entziehen. Im Gegenzug drehte er sie umher und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand. Er schaute ihr lange in die Augen, sie schaute geschockt in seine zurück. Sein Blick war verträumt, spielerisch. Seine andere Hand umschloss eine Brust von ihr.  
_ „Du hast mir das Herz geraubt mit einem einzigen Blick aus deinen Augen, mit einer einzigen Kette von deinem Halsschmuck. Wie schön ist deine Liebe, meine Schwester, meine Braut! Wieviel köstlicher ist deine Liebe als Wein und der Duft deiner Salben als alle Balsamöle!",_ er umschlang sie fester, sodass ihre bebende Brust an seinem Oberkörper gepresst wurde, immer noch hielt er ihr Gesicht in seiner Hand umschlossen, näherte sich ihr. _„Honigseim träufeln deine Lippen, meine Braut._", er strich mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über ihre Lippen,_ „Honig und Milch ist unter deiner Zunge, und der Duft deiner Gewänder gleicht dem Duft des Libanon.",_ mit diesen Worten fühlte sie seine Lippen auf den Ihrigen. Eine mollige Wärme ging von ihm aus, seine Lippen waren weich und schüchtern. Es waren nur kurze, zärtliche Berührungen, sie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah und daher drückte sie Anderson völlig perplex von sich weg. Sie atmete schneller und schaute ihn konfus an, aber sie blieb stehen. Er lächelte sie süffisant an und war sich sicher, ihr Widerstreben gebrochen zu haben. „_Ein verschlossener Garten ist meine Schwester, meine Braut, ein verschlossener Born, eine versiegelte Quelle.",_ er drehte sie wieder um, sodass er hinter ihr stand, fuhr mit der einen Hand über ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals hinab und hielt ihn zärtlich streichelnd fest. Dabei beugte er sich vor, sein Atem wurde unregelmäßiger, aber immer noch war er warm. Er bedeckte erst ihren Hals, dann ihre Wange mit Küssen, drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig, so dass er ihre Lippen ihm Halbprofil sachte küssen konnte.  
„Pater… was machen Sie..? Das macht mich ganz verrüc…", er lächelte bei ihren Worten. Ihm war die Wirkung seiner Worte und seiner Berührungen vollends bewusst. Ihr wurde heiß, zu heiß. Fast vergaß sie, wer sie da so unsittlich berührte. Dieses Mal erwiderte sie kaum merklich seinen Kuss, er umschloss ihre Oberlippe und fuhr dabei mit der anderen freien Hand ihren Bauch hinab, runter zu ihrem Höschen. Er fuhr langsam unter dessen Gummi, immer weiter hinunter. „_Was dir entsprosst, ist ein Lustgarten von Granatapfelbäumen samt köstlichen Früchten, Hennasträuchern samt Narden…",_ und als er eine leichte Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, wusste er, dass er ihren Willen gebrochen hatte.

„Nein, bitte nicht…", murmelte sie, fühlte stattdessen verstärkt seine Lippen auf ihren. „Pater…", es war ein Flehen. Er führte seine Hand weg von ihrem Schritt und streichelte mit seinen leicht angefeuchteten Händen die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel.  
„Das fühlt sich da unten aber anders an, sag es ruhig, soll ich aufhören?"  
„Ja, ja, bitte!"  
„Ich glaube dir nicht…", er vergrub sein Gesicht unter ihrem Haar und küsste ihren Nacken, dabei verstärkte er seinen Druck auf ihre Scham erneut. Sie war gleich soweit.  
„Ich will nicht!", dabei seufzte sie und schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen, um nur einmal seine Berührungen richtig wahrnehmen zu können.  
„Und ob du willst, das spüre ich", damit meinte er ihr feuchtes Höschen, an welches er demonstrativ seine gesamten Handfläche rieb.  
„Sie täuschen sich, Pater…", ihr entglitt nur noch ein Flüstern.  
„So..?", damit streifte er ihr Höschen ab. Sie merkte wie es langsam ihre Beine entlang glitt.  
„Bitte nicht…", stöhnte sie benebelt. Wozu hatte er sie nur getrieben? Sie hatte ihren Augen immer noch geschlossen, genoss seine Berührungen und seine Küsse. Er wusste, wo er anpacken musste. Eine ihr wohlbekannte Nässe machte sich zwischen ihren Beinen breit. Sie atmete schwerer, allein schon weil sie eine nicht zu ignorierende Erektion an ihrem Hintern spürte. Pater Anderson schien es wohl auch zu gefallen…

Je mehr sie sich ihm hingab, je mehr sie ihn gewähren ließ, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusster: Er spielte ihr nur eine Komödie vor. Ihr Seelenheil war ihm scheißegal, er wollte sie nur vögeln. Das ganze war eine Phrase, ein Grund, um sie ins Bett zu kriegen. Jetzt, wo auch er in Rage war, hatte sie weniger Angst vor ihm, als wenn er bei klarem Verstand war und im Besitz seiner Barionetten. Sie hatte sich geschworen, ihm nach diesem Treffen ebenbürtig zu sein, er sollte ihr unterlegen sein, wie hatte sie es formuliert? „Unter ihr sein" – in diesem prekären Fall könnte das sogar zutreffen. Was hatte sie noch zu verlieren? Es gab kein Zurück mehr, entweder sein Spiel mitspielen und sich nichts anmerken lassen oder ihn dahin schicken, wo er hingehörte, in die Hölle. Zumindest in eine andere Art der Hölle.

Pater Anderson war mit seiner Arbeit mehr als zufrieden, er gab wohlwollende Laute von sich und liebkoste sie weiter. Dabei glitt seine eine Hand wieder zu ihrer Scham, sie war nass. Vollkommen erregt. Er grinste diabolisch. Sein Glied pulsierte in seiner Hose, er ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, er wollte es noch verzögern, die Vorfreude steigern. Zu lange hatte er auf diesem Augenblick gewartet, er wollte es auskosten, völlig!  
„Jetzt sträubst du dich nicht mehr, wie?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, als er ihren Kitzler so stimulierte, dass sie in unkontrolliertes Stöhnen ausbrach.  
„Nein Pater", stimmte sie ihm zu. Er musste erneut lachen, was so ein paar Berührungen so auf sich haben konnte. Sie war ihm ergeben, automatisch drückte er seine Erektion fester an ihren Po. Er unterdrückte ein Keuchen nur mit Mühe.  
„Wir werden jetzt weitergehen…aber keine Angst mein Engel, ich werde sanft sein", damit drang er mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Unauffällig versuchte sie ihre Muskulatur anzuspannen.  
„Aber Pater…", murmelte sie gespielt erschrocken. Langsam fing er an sie zu fingern.  
„Du bist schön eng mein Kind… nicht gerade ein Vorteil", presste er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, seine Erektion an ihr Hinterteil mit weit mehr Druck reibend.  
„Sie tun mir weh Pater, au, bitte…bitte nehmen Sie ihre Finger aus mir…es brennt so", sie kannte kein Erbarmen, er sollte ihr Opfer sein, nicht umgekehrt.

Widerwillig folgte er ihrer Bitte, so hatte das alles keinen Sinn. Sie war scheinbar verkrampft. Er ließ sich seine Ungeduld nicht anmerken und führte sie zu seinem Bett. „Leg dich hin!"  
Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. „Spreiz die Beine!", befahl er weiter. Sie rührte sich nicht. „Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst die Beine spreizen?"  
„Pater, ich… es geht nicht, ich schäme mich so.", Anderson knurrte, zugegebenermaßen, er hatte sich die Sache etwas leichter vorgestellt. Wenn sein kleiner Freund in seiner Hose nicht so ungeduldig wäre, könnte er wenigstens noch in Ruhe nachdenken, aber nun, in angehender Ekstase…  
Na schön, machte er es eben selbst. Nicht mehr ganz so zärtlich legte er ihre zusammengepressten Beine auseinander, er beugte sich mit seinem Kopf zwischen sie.  
„Nein nein Pater, was tun Sie da? Halt!", sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrer Scham, sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Nein, keine Extras, sie musste bei ihrem Plan bleiben.  
Als sie seine heiße Zunge an ihr spürte, presste sie ihre Augenlider fest zusammen. Sie wollte mit ihrem Bein ausholen und ihn von sich wegstoßen, doch sein starker Griff um ihr Bein verhinderte ihr Vorhaben. „Hör auf dich zu wehren…", flüsterte er in sie hinein und seine Lippen umschlossen eine ihrer Schamlippen, langsam fing er an, an ihrem Kitzler zu saugen, mit seiner Zunge immer wieder die Konturen ihrer Weiblichkeit nachziehend. Er machte seine Sache besser als erwartet und sie musste zugeben, dass ihr zunächst vorgeheucheltes Lustgestöhne mehr und mehr von natürlicher Art war. Sie könnte ihn problemlos weitermachen lassen, sich gehen und verwöhnen lassen, aber ihr Stolz ließ solch eine Wendung nicht zu. „Oh Pater… ich bitt Sie… hören Sie auf, ich halt`s nicht mehr aus!"  
Anderson ignorierte ihre Bitte und vergrub seinen Kopf noch weiter zwischen ihren Beinen, er konnte ihre pulsierende Scham förmlich schmecken. „Hören Sie auf… bitte, bitte vögeln Sie mich jetzt! Bitte, vögeln Sie mich!"  
Er hörte auf sie zu liebkosen. „Ach ja und jetzt darf ich dich auf einmal vögeln?"  
„Jaja, dürfen Sie, aber machen Sie schnell… ich muss jetzt ordentlich gevögelt werden.. Pater…!"  
Pater Anderson richtete sich grinsend auf, sein Plan war aufgegangen. Seine Hose selbst schien zu bersten, auch er wollte jetzt endlich zum Zuge kommen und zeigte sich daher mehr als einverstanden mit ihrer Bitte.  
„Du Hure, so schnell gibst du dich also hin, eben hast du dich noch geziert, aber so sind schwache Geister eben..", stieß er gespielt verärgert aus, im Inneren froh über ihren Sinneswandel. Er öffnete hastig seine Gürtelschnalle.  
„Aber ziehen Sie sich nicht aus?", fragte sie unschuldig.  
„Doch, das will ich.", voll Übereifer zog er sein Priesterhemd über seinen Kopf, entblößte seine breite Schultern und seine behaarte Brust. Er war muskulös und braun gebrannt, keine Kreuzkette zierte seinen Körper, er war ein richtiger Mann. Sie lächelte innerlich triumphierend. Heute Nacht würde er in ihre Falle tappen, in eine bittersüße, leidenschaftliche und für ihn quälende Falle.  
Als er ganz nackt war, spreizte er ihre Beine noch weiter, erkundigte sich aber vorher noch ein letztes Mal, ob sie noch feucht genug war.  
„Es wird schmerzen, du bist noch so eng…", er strich ihr zärtlich über ihr Haar und positionierte sich, dabei übergoss er zunächst ihren Bauch, dann ihren Körper hinauf folgend ihr Gesicht mit Küssen. „Ich werde es aushalten Pater…", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und hob ihren Hintern an, um dann langsam in sie einzudringen. Als sie etwas in ihrem Eingang spürte, legte sie ihre verbundenen Hände um den Nacken von Anderson, ihre beiden Hände umschlungen somit seinen Kopf. Anderson war beschäftigt, er führte sein Glied langsam ein, nicht mal zur Hälfte, er wusste nicht, wie weit er eindringen konnte. Plötzlich spürte er einen Ruck und sein gesamter Schaft fand sich in ihr wieder, sie hatte ihn grob zu sich herangezogen, ihr Gewicht so verlagert, dass er zu schwanken begann, ihre Arme, die seinen Hals umschlossen, drückten ihn nieder und er fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder. Blitzschnell schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und führte sich seinen Schaft so gut es ging mit ihren verbundenen Handgelenken ein und spannte ihre Muskulatur auf ein Maximum an. Er keuchte auf, unwissend ob vor Erstaunen oder Erregung. Er starrte sie an, aber sie begann ihren Po hin und her zu bewegen und auf ihn zu reiten. Er stöhnte.  
„Oh ja Pater, ich bin verdammt eng, nicht wahr?"  
Anderson gab nur ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich.  
„Sag, ist sie nicht verdammt eng? Enger, besser, wärmer als die einer Jungfrau, hm?"  
„Du Biest, ahh…"  
„Jah, ich kann gut vögeln nicht wahr? Das wolltest du doch, nicht? Richtig vögeln?"  
Anderson wand sich unter ihr, einerseits total erregt, andererseits sich sträubend.  
„Und jetzt sag es verdammt! Ist das nicht besser als eine Jungfrau zu vögeln, hm?", unermüdlich ritt sie weiter auf ihn. „Jah verdammt…", ohne es zu wollen entglitten ihm die Worte, ihre aggressive Art benebelte ihn. Dummerweise rutschte sein Glied raus, Anderson schnappte nach Luft. Es war Zeit sich dieser Konstellation zu entziehen, er war nicht mehr Herr der Situation. Er hatte dabei aber nicht an sie gedacht. Statt sich ihn erneut einzuführen, setzte sie sich nur auf seine Erektion drauf und ließ sie quälend langsam ihre Schamlippen entlang gleiten. Immer wieder kniff sie ihre Pobacken zusammen und erzeugte ihm somit eine Illusion, erneut in ihr zu sein. Er keuchte erregt auf.  
„Willst du mir nicht meine Fesseln lösen, damit ich ihn wieder reinstecken kann, hm?", sie schaute ihn keck an und öffnete verführerisch ihren Mund, „Willst du?"  
„Nein", röchelte er. „Niemals…"  
„Aber Pater, wie willst du mich denn sonst vor dem Fegefeuer retten, wenn du mich nicht vögelst?"  
„Halts Maul!", das machte ihn rasend, sie hatten die Rollen getauscht.  
„Aber was machen wir denn dann? Du willst doch vögeln, nicht? Doch, ich weiß, dass du es willst…und du weißt es auch!", mit diesen Worte beugte sie ihren Oberkörper vor, ihre Schamlippen glitten auseinander und legte sich über seinen Schacht, sie tänzelte leicht und er war kurz davor zu kommen. Er wollte nicht und dennoch…  
„Mach sie los, das ist ein Befehl!", … und dennoch war er machtlos.  
Mit einem tierischen Knurren griff er nach einem Barionett und mit einer einzigen präzisen Handbewegung war sie ihrer Fesseln entledigt. Sie lächelte.  
„Na also, braver Bub!", doch anstatt da weiter zumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten, glitt sie mit ihrem Körper weiter nach oben. Sie saß auf seinen Bauch, er konnte eine Spur von Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Körper spüren. Er atmete flach.  
„Pater, Ihr seid so süß, wenn ihr euch um Beherrschtheit bemüht… aber sie ist hier leider Fehl am Platze", mit diesen Worten entledigte sie sich ihrer Bluse, fasst hinter ihren Rücken und öffnete langsam ihren BH. Pater Anderson schaute ihr dabei wie hypnotisiert zu, er wollte keine Sekunde verpassen. Sie saß nun splitterfasernackt auf seinem Bauch. Lasziv beugte sie sich über ihn, ihre Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Sie küsste vereinzelt sein Gesicht, ihre Lippen waren feucht und warm, dazu purpurrot. So verführerisch. „Soll ich weiter machen?", hauchte sie in sein Ohr, strich ihm mit ihren Fingerspitzen durchs Gesicht, „Soll ich…?", statt einer Antwort begab sie sich wieder in die vorherige Position, mit den Händen seine Erektion umschließend. Bereit das ganze Spiel noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen.

Anderson stöhnte auf, als er sich wieder in ihr befand. Sogleich fing sie wieder an, wild auf ihn zu reiten. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz den Empfindungen hin. Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr eingreifen, sondern einfach nur noch von diesem unsäglichen Druck erlöst werden.  
Auch sie fing an zu keuchen, aber war nicht gewillt, ihre kleine Liaison schon vorzeitig zu beenden, deshalb wurde sie langsamer, fing an mit ihren Händen über seine Brust zu gleiten.  
„Willst du jetzt ein braver Junge sein und zugeben, dass du mir nur eine Komödie vorgespielt hast, hm? Zugeben, dass du mich nur pudern wolltest?"  
Pater Anderson grummelte. „Nichts werde ich zugeben!"  
„Doch das wirst du, du notgeiler Bock, du hattest von Anfang an nur das Vögeln im Kopf!"  
„Das ist eine Lüge… du…lügst!"  
„Ach wirklich", mit einem überlegendem Grinsen hörte sie auf sich zu bewegen, stattdessen griff sie hinter sich und kraulte seine Hoden.  
„Tue ich das?"  
„Du Hexe", stammelte er nur und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch sie drückte ihn mit einer leichten Handbewegung nieder. „Das hier kann schneller zu Ende sein als dir lieb ist, verärgere mich bloß nicht!", ihre Stimme war schneidig. Er hingegen litt einfach nur daran, dass es nicht weiterging. Schon wieder hatte sie seinen Orgasmus vorzeitig beendet.  
„Los Pater, spuck`s aus!", um ihrem Order Nachdruck zu verleihen spannte sie erneut ihre Muskulatur an und verstärkte ihren Griff um seine Hoden. Anderson gurgelte.  
„Ich weiß nicht… wovon du redest…", gab er gequält Antwort.  
„Doch, dass weißt du ganz bestimmt! Sag es mir, los!"  
Sie lockerte ihre Muskeln. „Ansonsten…", und war drauf und dran, ihre Verbindung aufzulösen.  
„Oh Gott, jah verdammt, ja! Ich wollte dich ficken, ich wollte es! Aber hör auf, hör auf mich so zu quälen!", seine Stimme war heiser, er war in ihrem Bann.  
„Na also, es geht doch! Dass du auch immer so stur sein musst…", sie setzte sich wieder richtig auf ihn drauf und fing an sich langsam zu bewegen. Anderson fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und ließ sie dort frustriert ruhen. Sie brachte ihn um seinen Verstand, nein, noch mehr, um seinen Stolz, um seinen Respekt… aber in diesem Moment wollte er nur eins: Befriedigung, und das konnte nur sie ihm geben.  
„Bitte, schneller…", flehte er daher.  
„Aber aber Pater… nicht so voreilig. Wie heißt es so schön… manus manum lavat… ich gebe dir, was du willst und im Gegenzug…hm?"  
„…was?"  
„Erzählst du mir von… von deinen heutigen Beweggründen?"  
„Was willst du denn hören…ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt…"  
„Aber nicht warum, und genau das will ich jetzt hören!", augenblicklich führte sie seinen Schaft aus sich heraus und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Bauch, sein Glied aber nicht loslassend und weiterhin geschickt stimulierend. Anderson seufzte auf. „Warum tust du mir das an, Kind?"  
„Warum wolltest du mich ficken? Machst du das etwa mit jeder Bediensteten?", so gut es ihre Position erlaubte, hatte sie sich zu ihm vorgebeugt. Er schwieg und schaute zur Decke, er wollte sich nicht mehr länger demütigen lassen. „Sag es mir!", aggressiv begann sie sein Glied zu drücken und mit harten Griffen seine Vorhaut hin- und herzuschieben. „Ohhhh… nein, nein, du bist die einzige… ah..", er konnte nicht gegen seine Triebe ankämpfen. Sie erregte ihn zu sehr.  
„Warum ich, hm?", trotz weiterer handlicher Nachhilfe schwieg der Pater. Er konnte ihr seine intimsten Gedanken nicht offenbaren, das war sein Geheimnis.  
Plötzlich grinste sie und strich verführerisch über seine Brustbehaarung. „Oh ich weiß schon, wie du wieder gesprächiger wirst…", sie richtete sich wieder auf und führte sich sein immer noch erregtes Glied erneut ein. „Auf ein Neues!", rief sie belustigt und beritt ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Anderson ergab sich seinen Empfindungen und bestärkte ihr Treiben durch kehlartige Laute, er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Zu sehr war er ihr verfallen.  
„Und jetzt sag verdammt, wieso gerade ich?"  
Er stöhnte. Er taumelte, er konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte sie jetzt voll und ganz und dazu musste er ihr Spiel mitspielen. „Weil du das geilste Flittchen bist, das mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist… weil du… weil du mir das Gefühl gibt's ein Nichts zu sein… mich nicht respektiert und verabscheust, weil mich… das unglaublich anmacht… deine abweisende Miene, deine Abgeneigtheit… dein nuttiges Aussehen… es macht mich verdammt nochmal so richtig scharf…", die Worte glitten ihm nur so von den Lippen, er hatte die Beherrschung verloren.  
„Ja, und weiter? Ein Flittchen bin ich, ja?"  
„Jah… eine billige Hure… du bist… bist, kannst aber auch so unschuldig sein… ich bin verrückt nach dir… ich wollte dich vögeln, seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe… du bist die Sünde… sieh wozu du mich getrieben hast, du Ausgeburt der Hölle… Dämon!", er beendete seinen Vortrag mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Gleich war er soweit. Sie lächelte amüsiert, auch ihr Körper bebte. Seine tiefe Stimme, die jetzt ziemlicher heiser war, törnte sie maßlos an. Sie wollte mehr hören.  
„Jah und jetzt vögelst du ja mit mir… so hast du es dir sicher nicht vorgestellt, oder?"  
„… nein…"  
„Sag, wie hast du es dir vorgestellt, hm? Wie hast du es in Gedanken immer mit mir getrieben?", sie wollte ihn nicht kommen lassen und lockerte erneut ihre Verbindung, aber diesmal war Anderson zur Stelle und bäumte sich auf. Ihre Schulter niederdrückend, war sein Schaft wieder bis zum Anschlag in ihr. Sein heißer Atem strich ihr durchs Gesicht, „Reiz…mich nicht…zu sehr", langsam glitten seine Hände ihren Rücken hinab. Sie saß jetzt auf seinen Schoß, ihre Stöße wurden langsamer, da ihr Ritt ihr doch viel Kraft gekostet hatte. Es war anstrengend gewesen. Anderson bemerkte ihre Müdigkeit und griff nach ihren Pobacken, um ihre Stöße mittels seiner Armkraft zu unterstützen, dabei glitten seine Finger in ihren Anus und streichelten ihn ein wenig.  
Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust, umschlang mit einem Arm seinen Hals, und legte ihren Kopf an seinen, „Oh ha, mit dem Finger im Po, vögelt es sich gleich besser…ahh", auch sie vergaß allmählich ihre Rachegelüste und gab sich ganz ihren Empfindungen hin. Pater Anderson fing wieder an sie flüchtig zu küssen und ihre Brust zu streicheln. Er wollte sie jetzt ganz spüren. Sie erwiderte seine Annäherungsversuche und zog ihn näher zu sich. Gegenseitig hauchte sie sich ihre heißen Atem entgegen, ihren offenen Mündern entglitten Laute der Lust.  
„Pater bitte… sag, wie hast du`s dir vorgestellt?"  
Sein Atem überschlug sich, es war nur ein Flüstern, „Mal so, mal so… aber immer warst du mir hörig, wolltest von mit gefickt werden, hast meinen Namen geschrien, mich angefleht dich zu nehmen… du hast dich nach meinen Gnadenhammer verzehrt, ihn in dem Mund genommen… einmal habe ich mir vorgestellt wie du mir deine hübsche Fut ins Gesicht gehalten hast… unverblümt und willig, du hast mich frech verführt…"  
Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf.  
„Ah.. wie.. wie haben wir es gemacht? Von hinten?"  
„Oh jah.. von hinten auch… wie die Tiere…"  
„Oh ja…und wo??"  
„Überall, auf dem Schreitisch, im Beichtstuhl… ich.. ich habe jeden Tag daran gedacht, dich zu ficken, dich bei mir zu haben, dich zu besitzen…", nach diesen Worten ergoss er sich mit einem lauten Seufzer in ihr, seinen Kopf an ihren Hals gelehnt. Sie küsste sein Haar und seine Stirn, drückte ihn fest gegen sich.  
„Ja spritz nur…"

Pater Anderson ließ sich erschöpft mit dem Rücken voran in sein Bett fallen. Er hatte seine Hände neben sich gelegt und richtete seinen Blick gen Schreibtisch, er schaute sie nicht an. Nicht minder erschöpft kletterte sie von seinem Schoss, ließ sich neben ihn nieder. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, ihm war das eben Erlebte anzumerken. Er bebte noch nach.  
Sie hingegen versuchte sich zu beherrschen, sich die Strapazen nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Ihr Kopf war ungefähr auf Brusthöhe mit ihm.  
„Na, da hab ich`s mit dem Pater aber doch ganz schön arg getrieben!", sie musste jetzt wieder höhnisch klingen, ihr Stolz erlaubte ihr nur so eine Reaktion. Sie musste ihn wieder verabscheuen. Da sie nicht wusste, was er jetzt vor hatte und er bekanntlich unberechenbar war, sie aber auch gleichzeitig nicht wusste, wie sie sich nach so einem Debakel verhalten sollte, wollte sie aufstehen und gehen. Doch blitzartig hielt Anderson ihren Oberarm umschlossen. Er schaute sie mit seinen grünen Augen an, sein Blick mahnend. Verlegen schaute sie weg, sie schämte sich den Pater nach so einer Aktion in die Augen schauen zu müssen. Anderson umschloss daraufhin ihr Kinn und zog ihr Gesicht wieder dem seinen zu. Sie musste ihn ansehen. Verärgert über ihre Unterlegenheit, über ihre Schwäche und über seine Stärke, ihr jetzt noch unverhohlen, nach so einem intimen Augenblick, direkt in die Augen schauen zu können, seufzte sie. Da bewies sogar er mehr Courage, sie würde ihm niemals ebenbürtig sein. Widerwillig fing sie an aufzuschauen und seinen Blick zu erwidern.  
Lange schauten sie sich einfach nur an, bis sie ihre Hand hob und mehrmals zärtlich über seine Wange strich. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust in der sein Herz regelmäßig und kräftig schlug, sie fühlte seine Körperwärme und fühlte sich wohl. Sie schloss die Augen und fuhr sanft mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. Sie fühlte noch, wie er durch ihre Haare strich, dann schlief sie ein.

-------  
kursiv Geschriebenes: Hohe Lied Salamos (aus der Einheitsübersetzung)


	2. Chapter 2

Epilog

Die Uhr schlug dreimal auf. Verwirrt richtete sie sich auf, wo war sie? Sie seufzte, natürlich, sie hatte mit Pater Anderson geschlafen… etwas mulmig zu Mute tastete sie nach einem zweiten Korpus im Bett und fand ihn auch.  
„Was ist?", murmelte Anderson schlaftrunken, als er ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm spürte.  
„Pater, wie spät ist es", verlegen ließ sie seinen Oberarm los.  
„Drei Schläge, ergo drei Uhr!", er gähnte und wollte sie zu sich ziehen, doch im gleichen Moment war sie schon hastig aufgesprungen. „3 Uhr nachts? Was? Oh mein Gott, Schwester Dorothea wird mich umbringen…", sie lief durchs Zimmer und suchte nach ihren Anziehsachen, natürlich nicht ohne gegen allerlei Gegenstände zu laufen. Ihr BH und ihre Bluse lagen neben dem Bett, der Rock neben dem Betschemel, den Rest, die Strümpfe nahm sie eilig in die Hand und stopfte sie in ihre Handtasche. „Ich muss gehen… au Revior Pater!", damit verließ sie fluchtartig sein Zimmer.  
Anderson legte sich auf den Rücken, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, er brachte nur einen langen, traurigen Seufzer zustande.

Völlig erhitzt öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem klösterlichen Stift in dem sie der Vatikan untergebracht hatte. Es war nicht leicht mit Nonnen und anderen frommen Frauen unter einem Dach zu leben, schon gar nicht, wenn man weder gläubig war noch ein züchtiges Leben führte.  
So leise wie möglich schlich sie die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf, das alte Holz knatschte unter ihren Füßen. Sie ahnte Böses…  
„Na, da bist du ja!", eine hohe, streng klingende Stimme, erwartete sie am Ende der Treppe, „Wo warst du?"  
Ertappt huschte sie auch noch die letzten Treppe hoch und stand nun neben Schwester Dorothea, die eine Laterne in der Hand hielt, die ihr so gut es ging den Weg beleuchtete.  
„Ich.. ich war bei Pater Anderson…", sie wusste, dass die keine gute Lügnerin war, außerdem hatte die Schwester so einen durchbohrenden Blick.  
„Hm, stimmt das auch?"  
„Ja!", sie wurde skeptisch gemustert. Schließlich trug ihr züchtiges Aussehen wohl dazu bei, dass die Schwester ihr Glauben schenkte.  
„Hat der Patres es also geschafft, dich zu bekehren. Kind, halte dich ruhig an ihn, er ist unser bester Mann!", damit drehte sie sich um und schlurfte den langen Korridor entlang.  
„Wenn du wüsstest…", völlig in Gedanken ging sie zu ihrer Zimmertür.

Es war ein schöner Frühlingssonntag, vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen glitten durch die buntbemalten Fenster der Kathedrale und ließen sich auf deren Steinboden nieder.  
Die Andacht war gerade vorbei und Anderson hatte heute Beichtdienst.  
„Ironie des Schicksals", kam es ihm in den Sinn, aber er war Manns genug und hatte sich schon vor etliche Woche mit seiner eigenen, ganz persönlichen Sünde beschäftigt… Er hatte sich bestraft, um Vergebung gebeten und dennoch… er fühlte keine Erleichterung. Wenigstens war er ihr so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Tief in Gedanken bekam er gar nicht mit, wie sich jemand in den Beichtstuhl setzte.  
„Im Namen des Vaters, und des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes, amen. In Demut und Reue bekenne ich meine Sünden.", Anderson erschrak etwas, konnte sich aber schnell wieder fangen und entgegnete: „Gott, der unser Herz erleuchtet, schenke dir die wahre Erkenntnis deiner Sünden und seiner Barmherzigkeit…"  
„Amen.", es handelte sich um eine gedämpfte weibliche Stimme, wahrscheinlich eine Nonne, deren Sünden nicht gerade lasterhaft, noch interessant waren.  
„So mein Kind, ich bin ganz Ohr.", er entspannte sich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Patres, ich… ich habe schwer gesündigt… i-ich habe Unkeuschheit getrieben!", Anderson hüstelte, die Nonnen waren auch nicht mehr das, was sie einst waren. „Wie bitte?"  
„Ich wurde verführt, auf ganz schrecklichste Art und Weise… ich… dabei wollte ich das alles gar nicht..aber"  
„Na, dann hättest du der Versuchung ja stand halten können!"  
„…aber es hat sich so unheimlich gut angefühlt. Pater, Ihr wisst doch, wovon ich spreche, nicht? Wenn man etwas begehrt, es haben will, um jeden Preis, dann… dann nimmt man so einiges in Kauf…"  
„Duu!", der Pater richtete sich auf, wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn so bloßzustellen, „Was machst du hier gottverdammt?", flüsterte er aufgebracht und näherte sich mit dem Kopf dem Gitter, welches als einziges Verbindungstück zwischen ihnen diente. Wahrlich konnte er sie erkennen, ihren blonden Schopf, ein keckes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er war verärgert, jetzt trieb sie ihre Unzucht sogar in seine Kirche hinein.  
„Was ich hier mache? Um Vergebung bitten, ich beichte… wobei man mir ja eigentlich versichert hatte, diese kleine Bettgeschichte sei von Gott persönlich legitimiert gewesen, nur komischer weise kommt mir das nicht so vor…"  
„Willst du wohl still sein", zischte Anderson, kurz davor das Gitter zu entzweien und ihr Maul zu stopfen. „Also, was willst du?"  
Jetzt beugte auch sie sich vor, er konnte ihre roten Lippen erkennen.  
„Meinen Slip, nichts weiter!"  
Pater Anderson schwieg. „Hm was ist, behalten darfst du ihn nicht!"  
Anderson atmete einmal tief aus. „Ich habe ihn vernichtet, er war ein Zeichen der Wollust, Satanswerk. Aber sei unbesorgt, ich habe für unser beider Seelen gebetet und Absolution bekommen. Du brauchst also nicht zu beichten und jetzt geh!"  
„Aber Pater, Sie können doch nicht einfach meinen Slip ver…"  
„Gott, der barmherzige Vater, hat durch den Tod und die Auferstehung seines Sohnes die Welt mit sich versöhnt und den Heiligen Geist gesandt zur Vergebung der Sünden. Durch den Dienst der Kirche schenke er dir Verzeihung und Frieden. So spreche ich dich los von deinen Sünden. Im Namen des Vaters und des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes.", ratterte Anderson seinen Text herunter.  
Von der anderen Seite vernahm er nur ein zischendes „Amen", ehe er hörte wie die Tür der Beichtkammer wütend aufgeschlagen wurde.  
Er fühlte sich nicht besser, dennoch hatte er das Richtige getan.

Es war Mittwochabend. Pater Anderson saß an seinem Schreibtisch und erledigte lustlos allerlei Papierkram. Er wollte die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen einfach nur noch vergessen, sie hatten ihn zu sehr aufgebracht. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, der Versuchung nachzugeben. Er hatte schwer gesündigt, aber es würde ihm kein zweites Mal passieren.  
Er schielte zu seiner Schublade, in der er auch die Binde damals aufbewahrt hatte. Darin befand sich der Beweis seiner Sünde, sein Andenken an sie, ihr Slip.  
Er flüsterte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Nein, er würde der Versuchung standhalten und ihn dort liegen lassen, nie wieder herausholen, nie wieder dran riechen oder ihn an sein Gesicht pressen, was er gerade am liebsten tun würde. Er atmete einmal tief aus. „Standhalten Anderson!", sagte er zu sich selbst, richtete sich etwas auf und widmete sich wieder seinen Dokumenten.  
Aber es klopfte. „Herein", war seine knappe Aufforderung. Die Tür öffnete sich schwungvoll und herein kam eine graziöse Gestalt, deren hochhackigen Pumps zielstrebig auf den Schreibtisch zusteuerten.  
„Du?", erstaunt musterte Pater Anderson sie, beinahe hätte er sie gar nicht erkannt. Mit ihren hohen Schuhen, dem mehr als kurzen Minirock…  
„Grüßen Sie sich Pater", dabei zog sie ihren Mantel aus und legte ihn auf seinem Betschemel nieder. Sie entblößte ihre weiße Bluse, unter der ein lila BH hervorstach.  
„Wie siehst du denn schon wieder aus?", seine Tonlage war eher verblüfft als mahnend.  
„Gefällt dir etwa mein Outfit?", gab sie gelassen zurück.  
„Du siehst aus wie eine Straßennutte…", gab er scharf zurück und stand auf, schritt auf sie zu.  
„Sehe ich deiner Meinung nach nicht immer so aus?"  
Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr, doch sie war keinesfalls eingeschüchtert, im Gegenteil, sie schaute ihn lässig lächelnd an.  
„Was willst du?", knurrte er.  
„Das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, ich will nur mein Höschen wiederhaben!"  
Anderson stöhnte und wandte sich von ihr ab, er schritt wieder zu seinem Sessel, setze sich aber nicht auf ihn drauf, sondern wandte ihr den Rücken zu.  
„Ich habe es nicht mehr, muss ich mich andauernd bei dir wiederholen? Es ist unglaublich, was du dir erlaubst! Kommst wie eine dreckige Dirne hier her und erwartest von mir, dass ich… dass ich dir auch noch Antwort gebe! Geh jetzt, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und dir eine Lektion erteile, die sich gewaschen hat!", er versuchte so aggressiv wie möglich zu klingen. Sie lächelte immer noch.  
„Aber Pater, das wird nicht möglich sein…", sie hatte sich an seine Schreibtischplatte angelehnt.  
„Und wieso nicht?", er drehte sich zornig um, hatte ihre Spielchen satt.  
„Soll ich mir etwa den Tod holen? Draußen kann es bitter kalt sein ohne Höschen…", dabei setzte sie sich auf die Platte und rekelte sich lasziv, ihre Strapse entblößend.  
„Wie, du hast…" – „Richtig, nichts drunter…", mit einem unschuldigen Augenklimpern überschlug sie ihre Beine und schaute ihn an.  
Anderson schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Sünde, Anderson, Sünde… denk nicht dran…", murmelte er.  
„Woran sollst du nicht denken? Daran, was sich zwischen meinen Beinen verbergen könnte, hm?", mit einem listigen Grinsen lehnte sie sich zurück und stützte ihre Hände auf der Unterlage ab, sie ließ ihr Bein wieder abgleiten und spreizte etwas ihre Beine, sodass er nichts sehen konnte, aber dennoch Blick auf einen Schatten zwischen ihren Beinen hatte. Ihr eh schon viel zu kurzer Rock war so hochgerutscht, dass ihre Strapsenhalter hervor blitzten.  
Pater Anderson schritt auf sie zu, er riss sich so gut wie möglich zusammen. Sie war erfreut, dass er endlich reagierte und grinste noch mehr. Er stand jetzt genau vor ihr und stütze seine Hände ebenfalls auf der Platte ab, so dass er ihr genau ins Gesicht schauen konnte.  
„Kind, du wirst doch wohl mehr als einen Schlüpfer besitzen?", er sprach diese Worte mit purem Ernst. Sie hingegen lächelte verschmitzt.  
„Schau doch nach Pater", es war nur ein Hauchen. Um ihrer Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, spreizte sie ihre Beine etwas mehr.  
„Nein!", er wandte sich ab, „Geh jetzt bitte!"  
„Nein, nicht bevor ich mein Höschen wieder habe!"  
„Gott verdammt! Ich habe es nicht!", Anderson wurde lauter und seine Stimme hallte gereizt durch den Raum. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, zog eine Braune hoch. Sagte aber nichts, sondern machte es sich weiter auf seinen Schreibtisch bequem.  
„Geh jetzt verdammt! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"  
„Aber Pater, solche harschen Worte aus Eurem Mund? Was ist mit Ihnen los? Bringe ich Sie etwa in Verlegenheit?"  
„Du Schlampe, ich.. Halt deinen Mund!!", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Pater Anderson war zu konfus, um den ersten Schritt zu machen, sie wollte aber auch nicht… ihr Stolz lag ihr wieder im Weg.  
„Wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich.", elegant sprang sie vom Schreibtisch. Anderson ließ keinen ihrer Bewegungen aus den Augen, sie schritt zum Betschemel und raffte ihren Mantel auf. Noch einmal drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Hm, aber vielleicht könnte ich mir von Ihnen ein Höschen borgen… nur damit…", das war zu viel für Anderson. Er lief auf sie zu und packte sie grob am Oberarm.  
„Du Biest, du Schlampe… du Miststück… du Hure…"  
„Au.. du tust mir weh!", er wirbelte sie umher und sie knallte mit ihrem Hinterteil vor die Kante des Schreibtisches. „Alexander!"  
Er sollte sie bestraften, wenn nicht sogar töten. Stattdessen fuhr er mit seiner freien Hand unter ihren Rock. „Du kleine Nutte, du hast wirklich nichts drunter…", zischte er.  
„Und jetzt? Werde ich exkommuniziert?", stieß sie ärgerlich hervor, er war doch sehr grob zu ihr.  
„Schnauze!", dröhnte Anderson. Schaute dann in ihr Gesicht und konnte nicht anders, als ihr zärtlich eine zerzauste Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Ungewollt lockerte er seinen Griff und er spürte nur, wie sich auch ihre Hand auf seine legte.  
„Warum sträubst du dich so dagegen?", ihre Stimme klang klar und ohne jeglichen spielenden Unterton.  
„Weil es Sünde ist…"  
„Aber.."- „Ja ich weiß, aber eine süße Sünde…", und er küsste sie.  
Verlangend zog sie ihn zu sich heran, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Ja Pater…", murmelte sie glücklich und ihre Hand verschwand unter seinem Hemd. Ja, sie hatte große Sehnsucht nach ihrem Pater gehabt. Anderson war sich dessen bewusst und das machte ihn auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise ganz kribbelig. Er hatte große Lust, jetzt wo sie sich einvernehmend verstanden, ihr zu zeigen, dass nicht nur sie der Ars Amandi mächtig war.  
Während er sie verlangend küsste, öffnete er mit einem einzigen Ruck die Druckknöpfe ihrer Bluse, langsam streifte er ihre Bluse und BH Träger ihre Schultern hinab, bedeckte zuerst ihre Schulter, dann ihr Schlüsselbein, ihren Hals mit warmen Küssen. Sie ließ das alles mit sich machen und genoss es, wollte aber auch nicht tatenlos bleiben und nestelte an seinem Hosenlatz herum.  
„Vergiss es", flüsterte Anderson und drückte ihren Oberkörper auf die Schreibtischplatte, er zog ihren BH runter und entblößte ihre Brüste, liebkoste sie auch augenblicklich.  
„Hmm…"  
Er lächelte süffisant und fuhr mit seinen Händen ihre Körper entlang.  
„Bitte Patres, ficken Sie mich heute anständig, ja?"  
„Ja, das werd ich, wart nur ab, mein Kind!"  
Ungeduldig wollte sie sich aufrichten, doch er drücke sie erneut nieder, beugte sich vor, begann ihr Gesicht zu liebkosen, sie zu streicheln. Sie keuchte, sie stöhnte, sie wollte ihn.  
Er wusste, dass es ihm heute möglich war mit ihr zu spielen, sie ebenfalls so zu reizen, wie sie es damals mit ihm gemacht hatte. Aber er wollte, konnte nicht.  
„Hast wohl Gefallen an mir gefunden, wie?", fragte er mit grober Stimmlage, fuhr ihr dabei aber zärtlich über den Hals, vergrub seine Hand in ihrem Haar.  
„Ja ja Pater…", stimmte sie ihm mit überschlagender Stimme zu und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
„Großen Gefallen?"  
Sie zog ihn an seinen Haaren zu ihr hinab und küsste ihn. Dabei schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften.  
„Denkst du oft an mich?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
„Pater… wenn Sie nur wüssten… jeden Tag!"  
„Jetzt auf einmal?", gespielt skeptisch hielt er in seiner Liebkosung inne.  
„Pater… nein…", protestierte sie. Wollte sich erneut aufstellen, doch er verhinderte dies. „Gib Antwort!"  
„Nur wenn du weitermachst", rief sie beleidigt, spürte kurze Zeit später seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Bauchnabel, er küsste ihren Bauch. „Also", fragte er mit seiner wohltuenden Stimme.  
Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte, „Jah es stimmt… ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich musste dich einfach wiedersehen…"  
„Warum?"  
„Weil.. weil ich es… na… ich konnte nicht anders…"  
„Sag, warum?", sie spürte wie er seinen Körper gen ihren drückte, sein Kopf war dicht an ihrem, es schien ihr, als würde er mit ihr verschmelzen wollen.  
„… ich… ich brauche dich halt!"  
„Ach ja? Wie sehr brauchst du mich?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht!", sie fühlte seinen verstärkten Druck, seine tiefe Stimme an ihrem Ohr, seine Hände über ihren Körper.  
„Doch, das weißt du ganz genau!", flüsterte er und seine Hand wanderte runter zu ihrer Scham.  
„Nein.."  
„Sicher?", sie fühlte seine geschickten Hand an ihr. Sie fluchte.  
„Na na… zier dich nicht so, ich weiß, wo ich anpacken muss, damit du redest… liebst du mich?"  
„Nein Patres…"  
„Aber du begehrst mich?"  
„Ne..in Patres"  
„Du kleine Lügnerin…", flüsterte er und liebkoste sie. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu seinem hin, ihre Lippen suchten die seinen. Er grinste und willigte ein, „Sag mir, wie sehr brauchst du mich?", sie stöhnte.  
„So sehr, dass ich ohne Höschen zu dir komme… dass ich dich in der Kirche heimsuche… dich zu Hause heimsuche… dich regelrecht belästige…"  
„Weiter!"  
„… so sehr, dass ich mir den Kopf zerbreche, wie ich dich am besten verführen könnte… wie ich dich dazu bringen könnte, mich zu vögeln… mich endlich wieder wahrnimmst… ich brauche dich so sehr, dass ich nicht mehr ich selbst bin…"  
„Wie sehr?"  
„…oh bitte, lass mich nicht länger warten! Fick mich jetzt!"  
„Wie sehr brauchst du mich?"  
„Oh Gott, ja ich gebe es zu, in bin vernarrt in dich! Ich schlafe abends ein mit dir im Kopf und wache morgens mit dir im Kopf auf. Ich will nur noch von dir gevögelt werden, Tag und Nacht. Immer und immer wieder. Ich will deine großen Hände spüren, du sollst in mir sein. Jetzt fick mich endlich du beschissener Bastard!", schrie sie.  
„Na, wie willst du es denn haben?"  
„So wie man es einer dreckigen Nutte eben besorgt…"  
Anderson lächelte diabolisch, er öffnete seinen Gürtel und entledigte sich seiner Hose.  
„Na gut, du kleines Biest, ich werde dir geben, was du verlangst!", und damit vögelte er sie. Der Schreibtisch wackelte unter ihr. „Jah jah… fester… ruhig fester!", keuchte sie und schloss die Augen.

Erschöpft ließ Anderson nach Beendung des Aktes von ihr ab, ungeschickt nestelte er an seinem Hosenlatz herum. Er wand sich von ihr ab und zog den Hosenstall zu. Mit ernstem Gesicht setzte er sich auf den Sessel, er schaute sie seufzend an. Sie hingegen richtete sich keck lächelnd auf, ihre Bluse war noch geöffnet, ihr BH hinab gezogen, ihre Brüste entblößend. Sie überschlug die Beine und lächelte ihn schweigend an. Sie war zufrieden. Anderson erwiderte gequält ihren Blick, sagte aber nichts.  
So verweilten sie eine Weile, bis er kopfschüttelnd aufstand und auf sie zuschritt. „Nein, nein…", murmelte er. Verpackte erst ihre eine, dann ihre andere Brust in ihren BH, mit völliger Ruhe knöpfte er ihre Bluse zu, rückte ihren Kragen zurecht als er fertig war. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, er hingehen schaute sie sehr ernst an. Sagte aber immer noch nichts und schritt gemächlich wieder zu seinem Sessel. Er schaute jetzt gen Boden, die Hände in seinen Schoss gelegt. Er sah sehr traurig aus.  
Sie empfand augenblicklich Mitleid mit ihm, es quälte ihn. Sie stand endlich auf, rückte anstandshalber ihren Rock zurecht, ging zu ihm rüber.  
„Aber was habt Ihr denn plötzlich?", sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und schmiegte sich an ihn. Wieder seufzte er, ließ ihre Berührungen aber zu. Sie legte den Kopf an seinen Hals, streichelte nachdenklich über eine seiner Hände, legte sie auf ihren Oberschenkel.  
Nach langem Schweigen öffnete er seinen Mund.  
„Es ist…", er stockte.  
„…Sünde?", führ sie im süßesten Ton fort.  
„Es ist… falsch… aber es fühlt sich… fühlt sich so richtig an."  
Jetzt schaute sie ihn an, sie lächelte liebevoll. Das erste Mal sah sie ihn so an. Er verlor sich. Er fühlte, wie sie über seinen Bart strich, über seine Wange. Ihr liebevolles Lächeln wurde zu einem hämischen. Sie beugte sich zu seinem Ohr.  
„Aber Ihr habt diesen Weg gewählt Pater!", er fühlte, wie sie sein Ohrläppchen liebkoste. Er schloss seine Augen. Ihr warmer, regelmäßiger Atem beruhigte ihn.  
So verharrten sie, er ihre Liebkosungen genießend, sie in sich aufsaugend, sie akzeptierend, genießend.  
Dann kicherte sie mädchenhaft.  
Sie beugte sich erneut vor und flüsterte: „Man sagt, einmal ist kein Mal. Zweimal hingegen ist einmal zu viel. Dein einziges Problem ist nicht deine Lust auf mich, sondern mein Begehren nach dir, mein Verlangen. Denn glaub mir, ich bekomme immer das, was ich will und ich will dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers!", sie küsste ihn und stand auf.  
Raffte ihren Mantel auf und begab sich zur Tür.  
Noch einmal drehte sie sich zu ihm um, sie grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Bis nächsten Mittwoch Patres. Der Allmächtige Herr sei mit Ihnen!", damit verließ sie sein Zimmer und das wohl nicht zum letzten Mal.  
Anderson seufzte erneut laut auf, im selben Moment musste er aber süffisant grinsen. Er schaute mit einem bübischen Blick auf.  
„Amen."


End file.
